Halloween Yagredin Music Festival 03
Halloween Yagredin Music Festival 03, often referred as HYMF 03, was the third edition of the Halloween Yagredin Music Festival. The edition was held in Yevragrad, Aythmos and Zhavina as it won the previous edition with the song "Leti" by Loboda. Kamshat Zholdybaeva was selected as the presenter of the event. Twenty-four countries participated in the third edition, Agartias and Casacolburg being debutants. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the Yagredin Brodcasting Union (YBU). No country did return or withdraw. The recap has been published on the 30th of october, while the results were shown on the 14th of november 2019. The winner of the edition was Kaechyeodae with the song "Pink Fantasy" performed by Fantasy, which scored 116 points, seventeen points over the runner-up, Deltascape Ω-Type with 99 points and the song "Europa" from Mónica Naranjo. The top 3 complete made Zarjaia with Alina Pash's song "Bosorkanya" with an amount of 91 points. Agartias received only 13 points and was therefore the last place of the third edition. Rules Every special edition is named as that because only a certain type of songs is allowed to take part in this event. For the Halloween Yagredin Music Festival the rules are as it follows. The song has either to be halloween themed, for example about skeletons, ghosts or anything alike or the song has to have a dark athmosphere or a gloomy video. So it is not necessary that a song competing in here is "scary". A song about muders, graveyards or political themes are also just as fine. Allowed are every artists existing, from a very young age to a really old one. Also songs from the J/ESC national finals are fine. Not allowed are J/ESC songs itself and songs that already took part in the YMF main event. The songs are checked by a certain commision, which discuss the acceptability of each song. Languages To mark the versality of Yagredin, each edition has a language table to get an overview over the languages. Running Order The offical running order for the show was decided by the YBU to make the show as exciting as possible and to have the maximum of excitement in the show. The show was opened by Ryza, finishing 4th and it was closed by Pacamonea, taking the 15th place. Meaning that the opening act finished in the top 5 and closing position finished in the middle. Participants With twenty-four countries, there were also twenty-four artists debuting in the history of the YMF. We are deviding between men, women and groups. This edition had 11 female participants and only 4 male participant. Furthermore the edition had 10 groups. The percentages for the distribution are 44% woman, 40% groups and only 16% men. Returning Artists Results Twenty-four countries participated in the final, with all of the participating countries had to cast in their vote. Voting Grid To ensure that every vote was counted correctly, the YBU is publishing every voting grid of the certain edition after the end of it. So every country can take a look into the voting and knows who they did vote and who did vote for them. Official Videos